Unleashing strong love
by AnnieEren
Summary: Annie Leonhardt and Eren Jaegar fall in love but will Mikasa and Jean approve? The heartache for Mikasa and Eren begins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Erenie Jaegonhart**_

***ANNIE'S P.O.V.***

I looked at Eren as he and Mikasa trained for killing titans. His eyes wear beautiful and so was his smiles. You could clearly tell that Mikasa was the strongest. But it was to bad how he doesn't understand its okay to punch girls instead of running after them and getting flipped over. I wanted to train Eren to under stand moves that he can do. I started to talk to him, leaving Jean behind in confusion. "Hey Eren and Mikasa." I stared.

"Oh hey Annie what's up?" Eren smiled and tucked away his hands in his pockets.

"I want to fight you." I requested. Then Mikasa got protective and stepped forward instead of Eren. He started to sweat badly. The sun did shine bright in the 80 degree weather. But clearly he was nervous. "Not you. You." I pointed straight at Eren. Mikasa's eyes widened, I walked back to my spot with Eren. Once we arrived back I showed him the kick move.

"Annie what the hell are you doing?!" Jean yelled. "We're suppose to be fighting! Why are you fucking with this…This…" Jean hesitated.

"If you don't have a come back you ass….Why don't you horse around over there?" Jean widened his eyes as me and Eren chuckled. Mikasa stood tall looking at me.

"You will die someday Annie Leonhardt and I will put a laugh upon you because you're an ass the way you are!" Jean yelled.

"Why did you call me an ass if you are the ass?" I simplified his wording. And began to start fighting.

"Sorry Annie, I apologize for not knowing as much moves as you." Eren finally confessed.

"It's okay, I'm going to teach you. My moves. I would think their helpful." I stepped back. "This is what I call a _"sidekick_" I lifted my right leg upwards and I kicked and turned 360 degrees. "Now you try." Eren lifted his right leg and kicked as he fell to the ground. Mikasa rushed to his side as I crouched down to his face. I kissed Eren's lips quickly as I blushed and Eren's eyes widened.

"That's enough fighting!" Mikasa shoved me to the ground helping Eren stand up. "Annie's not worth fighting for." she took Eren back to where she was as I stayed still on the ground in embarrassment. I know Eren liked it, but it was ruined by Mikasa's presence. I slit my eyes and bit my tongue in anger. I got up and stood there as Eren walked away with her. I got a little jealous, but I mean they are brother and sister. She clearly doesn't want Eren to grow up then.

***Eren's P.o.v.***

I looked back at Annie. She was beautiful when the wind blew. Why did Mikasa need to ruin my love infection? Doesn't she want me to grow up and get married? Probably not if the Titans still roam here. But still walking in Mikasa's arm made me feel at home. Which gave me a horrible feeling. _**(FLASH BACK) **__The titan came so fast, at the worst time, I was practically forced to watch her get grabbed out of the wood and get eaten by that one titan. _That was the worse time I have ever had.

Tears rolled down my face as moms death played in my mind. "Mikasa let me go!" I stopped. Tears were now rushing down my face.

"Eren?" She jerked back in despair.

"Mikasa, I'm sick to my stomach every time you hold me. I don't want to be held back by horrible memories of mom anymore! I need to grow up without protection 24/7! You're my sister, I'll see you everyday but its not right to worry about me 24/7." Mikasa's eyes shut as tears flowed down her face. She took her fist and punched me to the ground.

"Eren! I don't mean to protect you 24/7! I was just listening to mom's order before her death! She looks upon me in a frown if you don't stay alive! It would be my fault if you died, because I failed MOM!" she yelled while sobbing.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Mikasa." I wiped my blood off of my lip, and I stood up. "Mom did make it clear to stay with me 24/7. Maybe we do need to continue what mom said. But I don't want to be here with you every waking moment. I need alone time, me time….And so do you." I hugged Mikasa tightly.

"Eren, I just need you to know how much I love you." Mikasa smiled with tears dropping to the concrete.

"I love you to, we'll talk later, I promise. But I'm going to go back to Annie for training." She nodded.

"I'll go back to Horse face." We chuckled. I started to walk back to Annie, she was sitting on the ground watching the clouds pass by. She got up quickly.

"Your back." Annie insured me. "Did Mikasa finally realize?"

"No." I lied. I had a better plan that took a lot of heart to say. Annie's blue eyes sparkled.

"Then why are you back?" She wondered.

"I wanted to tell you something else." She smirked as I tilted my head slightly to the side and smiled.

"Okay." She blushed and chuckled.

"Annie Leonhardt, I love you. More than life its self!" I confessed to her. I shook a little and waited for her response. She took a moment to smile.

"Eren, thank you for making me smile and chuckle. I wasn't able to do that for a while ever since my dad died. I stayed serious to follow his orders. To not show my emotions unless if I'm angry. But you made me come out to a newer person. That's why I love you to!" I hugged Annie and she hugged me as we shared a delightful kiss. Our tongues swirled around each others mouths.

I looked in the back round, Mikasa watched along with Jean. They walked off. And then Training was over for the day. Annie and I held hands as we walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

***Annie's P.O.V.***

Eren and I stopped in front of my room. "Do you wanna take a walk to the battle grounds?" I asked.

"Sure." Then Eren and I walked back to the field. It was just us there. Eren grabbed me close and started to kiss me. I opened my eyes and noticed the fences fell to the ground. We stopped for a moment.

"Are we locked in?" I asked.

"Ya. Its okay, we still got each other." We walked to the one building for our gear. The door was unlocked. We walked in and turned on the light. There was a tiny room in there, for five people to fit in. Eren and I looked in it. We turned on the other light and it was completely empty. He shut the door behind us.

"Its kind of roomy in here." I smiled.

"Ya, it is." Eren started to take off his jacket.

"Are you hot?" I asked.

"Ya." His tank underneath was tight on him, I could see his abs. It was sweaty though. I took of my jacket as well. Eren stared at my black bra.

"What?" I questioned.

"You just look really sexy…" I blushed badly. Eren slipped off his shoes and pants. He looked so fucking sexy! I started to get closer to him. He stopped to me and pushed me against the wall. I was blocked by his muscular arms. We started to make out deeply. I wrapped only my left leg around his leg. I stopped to take off my pants. Eren crouched down. I looked at him. His left hand traveled up my leg and to my crotch. He took my black underwear and started to pull it down. He started to lick inside of my private. I moaned in grief. I fell to the ground as Eren continued. He started to finger me. I moaned loudly and higher. Eren stopped and stood up.

I sat on my knees and ripped down his boxers. His member popped out on my face, I jumped a little bit. I grabbed it and put it in his mouth. I started to deep throat it. I took it out and made cum come out in my mouth. I licked my lips and proceeded. I moved my tongue on the tip. Eren moaned. He humped as I gagged. I stood like a dog and turned away. Eren petted my crotch with his member and put it in.

He humped quite fastly as I moaned. "It feels so fucking Good!" I moaned.

***Eren's P.O.V.***

I moved a lot faster as Annie moaned. I stopped and took of her bra quickly. She turned on her side and I lifted her right leg. I put my member in her crotch and went fast again. Annie rubbed her Crotch as she moaned louder. I grabbed her boob. I leaned on my left side and sucked her boob. "You like that?" Annie laughed.

"Ya! Lets just continue with the pleasure!" I moved extremely fast. Annie screamed in joy. "Do you want me to stop?" I questioned.

"No!" I turned on my back and let Annie take control. She sat on my member and bounced up and down. I moaned. Annie turned to me and started making out with me as she still continued. She stopped and got up. Her ass was toward me as she gave me another blowjob. I sucked her, her crotch was really wet. I started to thrust really fast as Annie deep throated me again. I moaned a little. She lifted he head and rubbed my member really fast. Cum flied out. She started to lick up and down my member.

"Oh my god!" I moaned. Annie got on the floor and I got on top of her again as I pushed my member into her crotch.

"Go faster!" Annie moaned. I went as fast as I could now and I stopped. I started licking her again as liquid poured out. I stopped all together because I was tired out.

"You really like it hard Annie." I chuckled.

"Sex to me feels so much better when your faster." We put our clothes back on.

"So? Should we skip training tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I want to. Do you?"

"Ok." we fell asleep.


End file.
